Christmas
by Raylan
Summary: Weihnachten ohne Freunde und Familie? Das geht doch nicht! Zumindest nicht für Dana Scully...Vielleicht fällt euch ja noch ein besserer Titel ein


Sie nestelte noch ein wenig an ihrem Hemdkragen herum, doch inzwischen stand sie wenigstens unweigerlich vor der Tür zu ihrem Büro. Ob er schon da war? Ob sie es schaffte ihn zu fragen? Ob er mitkam? Sie hob die Hand bis zur Türklinke. War es okay, dass sie ihn fragte, oder würde er sich belästigt fühlen? Sie ließ die Hand wieder sinken und schalt sich im nächsten Augenblick selbst dafür. Was bist du nur für ein Feigling DANA!! Du kannst Aliens jagen, ihnen direkt in die Augen blicken, den geheimen Hintergrundmännern der Regierung entwischen, aber du bist zu FEIGE deinen Partner zu fragen, ob er nicht mit dir und deiner Familie zu Weihnachten in die Berge fahren will!!! Sie atmete nochmals tief durch und hob die Hand. Gerade wollte sie sie auf die Türklinke legen und die Türe öffnen als...

Ihr Handy klingelte...

Sie erschrak so sehr, dass sie die Hand auf die Tür drückte diese Aufging und ihr Blick auf Mulder fiel, da das Handy aber immer noch bimmelte fuhr sie herum und zog es aus der Tasche... nicht dass sie einen Fehler gemacht hätte, aber in diesem Moment war sie wohl einfach zu hektisch und das Handy rutschte ihr aus der Hand, fiel auf den Boden und rutschte über diesen die Kellertreppe hinunter... Scully hörte es im Dunkeln piepen. Sie stöhnte. Wunderbar, dann würde sie eben zuerst auf Handysuche gehen und dann mit ihm reden...

* * *

Mulder indessen hatte eigentlich nur auf sie gewartet. Ja, heute war der letzte Arbeitstag bis nach Weihnachten... Da würde sie kommen, erzählen was sie und ihre Familie machen würden und dann glücklich wieder gehen. Und er? Er würde hier in seinem Büro sitzen, ihr immer zunicken, sich für sie freuen und wenn sie dann ging würde er nochmals nicken, sich nicht mehr freuen und sich über Weihnachten hier einschließen... Weihnachten zusammen mit seiner Schwester und denn anderen unerklärlich Verschwundenen... Weihnachten mit Vampiren, Chuppacabras und Monstern die sich strecken können (Tooms) und seine Partnerin angriffen... er würde Weihnachten allein mit den X-Akten verbringen... Doch da ging die Tür schwungvoll auf und sie stand in ihr. Starrte ihn kurz an und griff dann hektisch in die Tasche. Erst jetzt bemerkte Mulder, dass ihr Handy piepte. Sie zog es aus der Tasche und er sprang auf als er sah, dass es fiel. Sie führ herum doch das Handy war schon im Dunkel des Kellers verschwunden... Er hörte wie sie stöhnte und wie das Handy vom Gang her piepste. Scully verschwand in Richtung Kellertreppe.

* * *

Wie immer typisch! Wenn sie sich beruhigt hatte und innerlich total angespannt war, dann passierte ihr so was. Das Handy piepste immer noch im Dunkeln. Sie hatte Glück das derjenige, der da gerade anrief so hartnäckig war, so fand sie wenigstens ihr Handy gleich wieder. Sie bückte sich das Piepen war gerade aus der Nähe gekommen. Sie griff in das Dunkel und was fand sie am Boden? Na ihr Handy. Sie hörte wie Mulder hinter ihr auf den Gang trat. Schnell hob sie das Telefon auf und meldete sich. **"Scully?"** und drehte sich gleichzeitig zu Mulder um der ein bisschen hilflos in der Tür stand. 

**"Dana Schätzchen, ich bin's!"**

**"Mum?"**

**"Ja, Kleines."**

**"Was ist denn?"**

**"Nun, ich wollte wissen ob er kommt."**

**"Ich habe noch nicht gefragt."**

**"Oh ja dann.. äh.., solltest du es vielleicht mal tun..."**

**"Ja, Mum, ich weiß!!"**

**"Gut bis später! Hab dich lieb!!"**

**"****Ich dich auch. Bye Mum."**

Sie legte auf. Und atmete tief durch. Was sie nicht wusste war, dass Mulder indessen total deprimiert war. Sicher musste sie noch einen Freund fragen ob er mitkam. Dana Scully war ja schließlich attraktiv, schlau und beliebt. Doch obwohl er traurig war, dass sie jemand anderen mitnahm würde er es nicht zeigen und ihr schöne Ferien wünschen. **"Sie feiern Weihnachten mit der Familie Scully?"**

Sie sah ihn mit ihren blauen Augen an. Was hatte dieser Blick nur zu bedeuten? **"Ja..."**

**"Sie müssen wohl noch einiges besorgen... für das Fest meine ich..."**

**"Nun... also..."** eigentlich musste sie nichts mehr besorgen, sie hatte schon alle Geschenke, aber sie musste ihn noch überreden mitzukommen, dass hatte sich ihre Mutter gewünscht. ... und dieses Geschenk war wohl das schwerste...

**"Wenn sie wollen können sie gehen und alles erledigen. Es ist ja nur noch ein bisschen Schreibkram und den kann ich auch alleine erledigen."**

**"Mulder ich..."**

**"Ach Scully machen sie sich mal keine Sorgen! Ich werde dieses Jahr zu Weihnachten nicht den Nikolaus jagen gehen."**

**"Mulder, ich..."**

**"Hiermit erlasse ich ihnen den Alienstress für Weihnachten. Legen sie sich auf die faule Haut, machen sie was sie wollen. Ich werde sie nicht belästigen, versprochen."**

**"Mulder ich... "** begann sie nun schon zum dritten mal aber wieder hatte es den Anschein als wolle er sie unterbrechen. „Nein, diesmal komm ich dir zuvor!" dachte sie. "Mulder ich will sie etwas fragen!!!"

Er hatte gerade den Mund aufmachen wollen um ihr zu sagen sie solle sich keine Sorgen machen Spaß haben und jetzt gehen, da klappte er ihn lieber wieder zu. **"Mulder, meine Mutter hat eine Hütte in den Bergen, da fahren wir häufig hin auch um Weihnachten zu feiern... "** _Oh_, dachte er _da werde ich sie nicht stören können..._** "****und Charlie und seine Familie kommen, Mathew, Tara, Bill und Mum werden da sein und ich..."** er sah weg gleich würde es kommen, wen sie wohl mit nehmen würde? Wie sich der Kerl wohl in ihr Leben geschlichen hatte? Von einer Seite die Mulder niemals erreichen konnte... **"...ich wollte sie fragen ob sie mitkommen wollen."** Jetzt war es raus und sie fühlte sich ganz leicht, ach wenn er doch nur JA sagen würde...

Mulder traute seinen Ohren nicht. Sie hatte IHN gefragt. Ihn, Spooky Mulder. Ihn der immer Aliens jagte und dann doch wieder auf die Nase viel, niemanden sonst, nur ihn, ob er mitkommen wollte!! Natürlich wollte er von ganzem Herzen! Er hatte sich schon lange gewünscht mehr Zeit mit ihr verbringen zu können. Aber dann auch noch über Weihnachten...!!! Durfte er denn überhaupt mitkommen? Sie hatte ihn gefragt, seine sonst so kühle und unerreichbare Partnerin hatte ihn gefragt ob er mitkam, aber was war mit ihrer Familie...? Mulder dachte an Scullys Bruder Bill. Wie würde er reagieren und Charlie, Scullys jüngerer Bruder... Wie als hätte sie seine Zweifel gehört sagte Scully **"Charlie freut sich darauf sie kennen zulernen und mit Bill werden sie schon fertig Mulder. Und wenn nicht... Meine Mutter weiß die beiden sehr wohl zu bremsen... "** ... Ja, da war Mulder sich sicher. Aber ob er sich einfach so in die Familie mogeln durfte. Außerdem war da noch ein Problem. SEINE Mutter. Seit sein Vater tot war hatte er nicht mehr viel mit ihr geredet. Er hatte auch eigentlich keinen Grund dazu... Aber Weihnachten feierte man mit der Familie... **"Ich würde mich freuen, wenn sie sich entschließen würden mit zu kommen.."**. Er sah auf und sah wie seine Partnerin verlegen wegsah. Sie würde sich freuen...

_Na komm schon Mulder sag JA!! Bitte_.

**"Ich weiß nicht... es macht wirklich niemandem etwas aus?"** er schien wirklich unentschlossen. Scully nickte. Da viel ihr Mulders Mutter ein. **"Ihre Mutter können sie natürlich auch mitnehmen. Da hat sicher auch niemand etwas dagegen..." "Wirklich?" "Sicher."** Sie sahen sich an. Er grinste. **"Na dann..."** er griff nach dem Telefon.**"Wie lange sind wir dort?" "Bis wir wieder arbeiten müssen..." "Gut."** er lächelte sie grinste zurück, dann tippte er die Nummer seiner Mutter.**"Mum?"**

**"Fox?"**

**"Mum, ich bitte dich pack die Sachen die du für eine Woche im Winter brauchst ein und warte dann auf mich..."**

**"Fox was ist los? Warum denn? Habt ihr einen Notfall und ich muss mit verreisen?"**

**"So ähnlich Mum, so ähnlich. Ich bin in einer Stunde bei dir, ist das ok?"**

**"Natürlich Fox."**

**"Bis dann Mum."**

**"Ich hab dich lieb mein Schatz."**

**"Ich dich auch Mum, ich dich auch."**


End file.
